Saikō Onkei
}} | birthday = 14th February | age = 20 | gender = Male | height = 5ft 9in | weight = 78kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Purple | blood type = AB | affiliation = Team Sanretsu | previous affiliation = Akabira City | occupation = | previous occupation = Student | team = Team Sanretsu | previous team = None | partner = Kitsui Sanretsu Hisako Sairento Mukui | previous partner = Yoshiaki Hiroshi | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) | education = High School Education | status = Unknown | signature skill = }} Saikō Onkei (採光恩恵, Japanese for Daylight Blessing) is a formerly living in Akabira City who now wanders the as a bounty hunter hunting rare and in order to protect his fellow humans. A good friend of Kitsui Sanretsu, he is the newest member of Team Sanretsu following their disastrous meeting with Averian. Saikō's current location, including that of Team Sanretsu, is unknown. Appearance Saikō has a lean, but muscular physique that has been toned to the level of a peak athlete; allowing him to exert himself for extended periods without tiring. He commonly wears his purple-colored hair spiked downwards to cover his right eye predominately, though it still shows depending on the strength and direction of the wind. A lively and fun-loving man, Saikō is commonly seen with a smile of some kind covering his face, even when others are saddened or in mourning. His eyes are colored a light brown, but turn purple in coloration when he utilizes his . His skin is also quite tanned, which actually acts as a source for his Fullbring powers. In terms of attire, Saikō is usually seen wearing a sleeveless black-colored shirt with a high collar with a bilateral white line running down the center where his zipper is also located. The edges of the arms are also colored white. His trousers are the same black-color as the top, giving it an appearance closely resembling a sleeveless Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). He also wears a pink-colored bandage wrapped around his wrist, even though the injury it originally covered has long since healed. Whether it covers a scar, tattoo or something else entirely has yet to be revealed, though it is known he received it as a gift from his late mother. The outfit he wears is also quite resistant to outside forces, being both fireproof and bulletproof, and the fact it was infused with spiritual energy, it is quite difficult to bypass. Personality Saikō is a lively and fun-loving young man, who often goes out of his own way just to cheer someone up if they happen to be feeling blue or just down on their luck; most commonly seen with Kitsui and his teammates following the latter's disastrous meeting with Averian and the death of Yoshiaki Hiroshi. He explains that he doesn't like seeing anyone feeling down, as he often had to view his school friends suffer at the hands of abusive parents or family members while at the time being powerless to help or change anything, because he grew up, in his own words, on the wrong side of the tracks. This view has very much cemented him as the big brother of the group and the one the others tend to go to for advice and to talk to. This also belies a caring side and understanding nature, as he is keen to listen. He often jokes around and acts the big goof, all to help his friends keep a smile on their faces and stop them sinking into despair. Saikō is also quite the prideful individual, but not so much that he wouldn't try and cheer up his allies by acting the idiot and making himself the but of the joke. This stems from his tanned skin which he inherited from his recently deceased father. His pride in his skin color is, in fact, so strong that he can use his skin as a type of Fullbring focus. He also hates racial language of any kind, which is usually one of the quickest ways to set him off; which is the very reason he was expelled in the first place because his gym teacher made racial comments and Saikō reacted in the manner his uncle had - his fists. While usually fun-loving and lively, Saikō has shown a much darker side that comes forward during battle situations of any kind, or just simple confrontations or altercations. He rarely shows his opponents mercy and looks out only for those he considers a friend, often putting himself first if he happens to be fighting among those he doesn't know. In light of his out-of-battle persona, this makes him come across as hypocritical, though he does have his reasons Sairento maintains. This battlefield persona is closely linked to his childhood, as his uncle was often abusive and answered every situation with the same answer - his fists. Growing up around him and his violent tendencies is what first encouraged Saikō to begin training down at his local gym so he'd have a more healthy vent for his anger, though it didn't stop him turning to violence as a means to solve his troubles. He was suspended multiple times from school and eventually expelled due to striking his gym teacher after an argument. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Part III Part IV Equipment Sakabatō: (逆刃刀, Japanese for reverse-blade sword) Saikō's predominately used weapon during everyday situations and encounters. The weapon has the cutting edge on the inwardly curved side of the sword, making it incredibly difficult for it to actually kill by means of slashing. The tip however is tapered to a razor-sharp point, making it ideal for piercing instead; like a rapier. The weapon is shaped like a katana with black hilt wrapping, a square tsuba and a hilt slightly longer than average, allowing for quite a degree of space between each hand when wielded by both hands. It also possesses the same attributes and special qualities a zanpakutō does, with the exception of advanced states of release such as or , in that it can send souls to the Soul Society via Konso and purifies any Hollow Saikō actually manages to kill with it. Due to this, he has quite a strong connection to the sword, as he is fit to use it as a Fullbring focus. Fullbring Focus Reverse Cut is the name Saikō has given his sakabatō when he uses it as his Fullbring focus. When utilized as a focus for his , the sakabatō takes the appearance of a large, black sword with an elaborate guard with several wing-like spikes that appear as though it were made from stone. In the center lies a large red jewel, the purpose of which is to store energy for its energy-based attack. The blade itself is straight and wide, with a white line running up the center that bears several runic marks that serve as the origin of the energy-based attack. The hilt ends in a slim point and is colored black like the majority of the blade itself. Lengthwise, it is taller than Saikō himself is. Unlike the sakabatō which cannot cut a foe, this sword can cut normally and with greater ease than average swords. This can even be utilized alongside his Dark Angel mode. *'Energy Usage:' By feeding his energy to the red jewel in the center of the guard, Saikō can prepare to launch a powerful energy-based ability that serves several different functions depending on how Saikō wishes to utilize it based on his needs at the given time. It can appear as a wave attack which is quite damaging overall, a blast that can be used very much like a Cero or to kick up a dust cloud, a small line with greater cutting power, a lance with tremendous piercing potential, or even a shield to act as a defense against incoming danger. This makes it Saikō's greatest and most versatile technique in his entire arsenal. Before the energy is released, the runic symbols covering the blades flat sides glow, giving birth to the energy by draining it from the red jewel in the center and then shooting forward from the blade. Powers & Abilities : Saikō possesses a great deal of spiritual energy for a mere human, explained by being around spiritual phenomenon his entire life and being descendant of a spiritually aware father, though his identity or racial standing is unknown. The strong presences, notably Kenji Hiroshi, Tyrell Nishiki and Yoshiaki Hiroshi who often frequented Akabira City caused Saikō's natural powers to be pulled from the depths of his soul at a young age, with rage at his uncles mistreatment of him during his childhood and racial insults regarding his tanned skin tone fueling its rapid growth. This causes his resting spiritual energy to constantly be at the level of a Shinigami lieutenant in potency. After Hisako drew some of latent potential from the depths of his soul with her own Fullbring however, Saikō exhibits spiritual energy comparable to an average Captain-class opponent when fully exerted and can hold that level of spiritual output for large periods of time should he wish, though he effectively wrecks his body for days-on-end afterwards because he still has his mortal limits to contend with. This in itself serves to make him the strongest spiritually among his group, at least until Kitsui initiates his release. Peak Athlete & Physical Abilities: Saikō is in top physical condition, having a body that is incredibly agile, strong and durable. The effectiveness of his Fullbring powers are only increased further as a result of his top physical condition, as his stamina reserves - built through athletics training - allows him to sustain his Fullbring for prolonged time spans. His strength, speed and endurance are explained through the training process he has adopted. Using an electric current throughout his body when he trains, Saikō stimulates his muscles to aid in contraction - increasing the rate by about 30 times the norm, which only serves to increase his physical attributes well beyond that of normal humans; especially in the fields of strength and speed. Hakuda Expert: Saikō is quite skilled in the usage of martial arts in battle situations, and is an accomplished acrobat, being fit to perform hand-stands and spin kicks from such a position without much trouble. He is easily capable of performing back-flips and mid-air cartwheels with little to no effort in terms of physical strain and employs a fast paced method of combat that utilizes lots of twists, bouncing off of objects and rolls to unbalance his opponent. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Based on his own training and sparring sessions with both Kitsui and Sairento, Saikō possesses an advanced level of skill in swordsmanship that allows him to keep up with and ultimately match Kitsui in terms of sheer skill. Due to his electric stimulation training he wields his large sword with great ease and little effort, a feat which would tire most average humans incredibly quickly. His style utilizes a great deal of speed and strength in order to crush his foes, with Hisako describing him as one of the strongest Humans alive today, as he has had no past relationship with Shinigami, nor does he utilize Hollow powers in any shape or form. Saikō's sheer skill allows him to effortlessly battle masters of the sword, using a combination of quick movements and inhuman strength for short periods of time. Bringer Light Expert: By Fullbringing asphalt and air, Saikō can increase his speed by bouncing off the aforementioned substances, either by making them solid or more elastic and then bouncing off them to get from A to B more quickly. This style is quite apparent in his Hakuda style. This allows him to keep pace with both Shunpo and Sonído because of his electric stimulation training and swift reflexes. Fullbring Kurayami Tenshi (暗闇天使, Japanese for Dark Angel) is the name of Saikō's which takes the form of two large feathered wings, colored black, that sprout from his back. While the type has yet to be revealed, it can be assumed it is heavily based around speed enhancement, as Saikō can easily move at tremendous speeds that can even put Kitsui on the defensive. His Fullbring is activated through the pride he has in his tanned skin tone, instilled by his deceased father growing up and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his back. Hisako explains that while growing up, his tanned skin was often ridiculed, leading it to be more of a burden to Saikō which weighed down on him, and the wings his Fullbring takes signal a form of freedom from that burden. :Hyper-Speed Combat: Saikō's speed receives a tremendous boost due to the sheer strength of the wings themselves. This easily allows his speed to easily become his greatest attribute, as he Fullbrings asphalt and air and then propels himself to tremendous speeds using the strength of his wings. His speed is such, in fact, that Saikō can completely overwhelm the -speed utilized by Saigai. *'Energy Rings:' Similar in appearance to an angels halo, colored black. This ability is granted under the power of Saikō's Fullbring, which releases anywhere from one to five halo rings from one movement of his wing. Obviously, the ability cannot be used in succession, as the wings would seize, resulting in Saikō falling from the skies. He can fire the ability twice safely, with a third time carrying the risk of seizure. Each of these rings hold the power to rival one of the energy spears created by Kitsui's Rei Yarisazame, though they possess much more cutting power due to their circular shape. Asa result, they can safely cut through energy attacks such as Cero without much difficulty. Behind the Scenes The inspiration for the cause of his Fullbring came from himself. The character was designed to completely replace Yoshiaki Hiroshi as a character, but instead of playing the father-figure Yoshiaki played, Saikō takes a more brotherly approach to the others members of Team Sanretsu. Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Original Characters Category:Male